gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liebe ist ein weiter Weg
|Nächste= }} Liebe ist ein weiter Weg ist die sechzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Finn ist entsetzt, als er erfährt, dass seine Mutter langsam über seinen Vater hinwegkommt und sich jetzt auch noch mit Kurts Vater trifft. Sue setzt Mercedes unter Druck abzunehmen, da bald ein Reporter an die Schule kommen wird und Will trifft wieder auf April Rhodes. Handlung Sue bestellt Kurt und Mercedes in ihr Büro, sie will, dass Mercedes die Cheerleader Uniform trägt und abnimmt. Sie meint ebenfalls, dass Kurt weniger Gewicht vertragen könne. Sue will nicht schlecht dastehen, weil in einer Woche ein Reporter des Splits Magazin kommen wird. Anlass ist, dass Sue zur besten Cheerleadertrainerin der letzten 2000 Jahre gekürt wurde. Im Lehrerzimmer beschwert sich Will bei Sue, weil die Aula gesperrt wurde, damit die Cheerleader auf den hohen Besuch gut vorbereitet sind. Will will sich zwar deswegen bei Rektor Figgins beschweren, doch sie macht ihm deutlich, dass sie diesen erpresst und er daher nichts unternehmen wird. Will muss die schlechte Nachricht seinen Glee Kids mitteilen, welche alles andere als erfreut sind, weil sie bereits im Rückstand sind. Nach der Probe bittet Kurt Finn um Hilfe, weil dieser sein Zimmer neu einrichten will und welche Tapete er wählen soll. Beim Mittagessen ist Kurt mit Mercedes Essensauswahl nicht zufrieden. Er bittet sie, sich zusammen zu reißen, weil sie durch die Aufnahme bei den Cheerios endlich beliebt sind. Sie fragt daraufhin, wie Santana und Brittany es schaffen, ihre gute Figur beizubehalten. Sie erzählen von einem bestimmten Getränk, welches Sue Brittany, Santana und Becky beigebracht hat zu mixen. Sue "isst" anscheinend seit Jahre nichts anderes. Mercedes meint, dass es nicht gesund sein kann, doch die beiden kontern, dass es wirkt.Quinn beobachtet das Ganze und sieht wie Mercedes ihr Essen stehen lässt. Als Will nach einem neuen Ort zum Proben sucht, trifft er auf April Rhodes. Als diese ihn bemerkt, singen die beiden gemeinsam den Song Fire.thumb|April und Will singen "Fire" April erzählt, wie sie in einer Bar doch wieder abgesackt ist, doch dort den Besitzer eines Einkaufszentrum getroffen hat, mit dem sie nun zusammen sei. Ihm gehört auch die Rollschuhbahn, die April nun betreibt. Sie bittet Will an, dass sie bei ihr Proben können und als Will ihr erzählt, dass er sich von Terri getrennt hat und jetzt jemanden sucht, der das Haus kauft, lädt April sich für den nächsten Abend ein. Finn ist über seine Mutter enttäuscht, weil sie ihr früheres Bett weggibt, in dem sie früher geschlafen hatte und Finn meinte, er sei darin gezeugt worden. Seine Mutter sagt aber, dass er auf einen Flipperautomaten gezeugt wurde. Als sie auch einen Sessel weggeben will, auf dem Finns Vater saß, als das einzige Foto von Finn und ihm geschossen wurden, wird Finn noch wütender und stellt sich gegen die Entscheidung ihrer Mutter. Seine Mutter versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass sie nicht ewig an der Vergangenheit hängen bleiben kann, außerdem erzählt sie Finn, dass sie sich mit Burt Hummel trifft. Als Sue lässt ihre Cheerleader zur Gewichtsmessung antreten lässt, hat Mercedes immer noch keine Fortschritte gemacht, obwohl sie sich so viel Mühe gegeben hat, sie hat sogar zugenommen. Finn fragt Kurt unterdessen, wieso sich ihre Eltern kennen. Kurt gesteht ihm daraufhin, dass er sie bei einem Elternabend miteinander bekannt gemacht hat und dass sie jetzt vermutlich zusammenziehen werden und in einem Zimmer schlafen werden und er ihn deshalb auch nach der Tapete gefragt hat. Finn ist nicht begeistert. Will teilt daraufhin seinen Schülern mit, dass er einen neuen Ort zum Proben gefunden hat. Kurt singt bei dieser Probe A House Is Not A Homethumb|Kurt "A House Is Not A Home" und es wird dazwischen eine kurze Szene gezeigt, in der Finn den Song zuhause ebenfalls singt. April hat sich entschlossen bei Will zu schlafen und gemeinsam singen die beiden One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home. Eigentlich sollte sie nur auf Couch schlafen, aber schließlich lässt Will es zu, dass sie sich zu ihm ins Bett legt.thumb|April und will schlafen nebeneinander ein Kurt, Finn, Burt und Carole sind zusammen Essen, was Kurt freut, doch Finn eher verabscheut. Als Burt mit ihm über Football redet, macht dies Kurt eifersüchtig, weil dieser sich auf einmal so gut mit Finn versteht. Beim Essen wollen Artie und Tina wollen Mercedes dazu überreden etwas zu essen, weil diese aufgehört hat, etwas zu essen, um abzunehmen. Sie halluziniert daraufhin, dass alle anderen Schüler aussehen wie Essen und fällt in Ohnmacht. Sie erwacht später und Quinn macht ihr deutlich, dass sie weiß, was sie durchmacht und sie weiß auch, dass es nicht richtig ist. Sie gibt ihr einen Schokoriegel und macht ihr neuen Mut. April bittet Will am nächsten Tag um ein Date, doch er lehnt ab, weil er noch nicht bereit sei, er müsse erst seine Scheidung durchstehen und sie müsse ihren Platz findet, weil die Frau an der Seite eines alten Millionärs zu sein, sie nie glücklich machen wird. Kurt und Finn einigen sich darauf, dass ihre Eltern sich wieder voneinander trennen müssen. Finn will später so tun, als on er die Überreste seines Vaters das Klo hinunter spülen will, um seine Mutter zu provozieren. Doch diese stellt die Vase mit der Asche auf den Sessel und will als Familie Basketball gucken. Sie wirft ihm vor, dass er selbstsüchtig sei. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie jeden Abend mit der Vase redet und große Probleme hat, sich von ihrem verstorbenen Ehemann zu lösen. Sie hat jedoch mit Burt endlich eine neue Chance. Finn sieht ein, dass er falsch gehandelt hat, und entschuldigt sich. Der Reporter, Tracy Pendergrass, ist in der Turnhalle und sieht mit an, wie Mercedes vor der gesammelten Menge eine rührende Rede hält und dabei Beautifulthumb|left|Mercedes und New Directions singen "Beautiful" singt. Am Ende dieses Songs entschuldigt sich Kurt bei ihr, weil er sich falsch gegenüber ihr verhalten hat. Tracy ist von Sues Methoden überrascht, weil er sie sich nur als eine herzlose Trainerin vorgestellt hatte und sagt, er hätte nun eine andere Meinung dank der Rede von Mercedes. Finn und Burt haben ein Gespräch. Burt sagt, dass Finns Vater immer der Finns Held bleiben wird und er auch nicht versuchen wird, diesen Platz einzunehmen, er aber versuchen will, so gut wie möglich Finns Mutter glücklich zu machen. Finn hat währenddessen beschlossen Burt eine Chance zu geben und bittet ihm an auf dem Sessel seines verstorbenen Vaters zu sitzen. Kurt schaut sich das Ganze mit Tränen in den Augen von draußen an. Am Ende der Folge erklärt April Will, dass sie seinen Rat umgesetzt hat. Sie ist zu ihrem Freund gegangen und hat ihm klar gemacht, was sie machen wolle. Doch er ist kurz danach gestorben, hat April aber zwei Millionen Dollar vererbt. Sie ist glücklich und will ihr Glück nun am Broadway versuchen. Sie glaubt zudem, endlich dem Alkohol entsagen zu können. Als Dankeschön hat April die Aula der Schule gekauft, sodass der Glee Club jetzt immer dort proben kann, wenn er Lust dazu hat. Am Ede singt April zusammen mit den New Directions den Song Home (The Wiz). Verwendete Musik *'Fire' von Bruce Springsteen, gesungen von April Rhodes und Will Schuester *'A House Is Not A Home' von Dionne Warwick, gesungen von Finn Hudson und Kurt Hummel *'One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home' von Barbra Streisand, gesungen von April Rhodes und Will Schuester *'Beautiful' von Christina Aguilera, gesungen von Mercedes mit McKinley-Schüler *'Home' aus The Wiz, gesungen von April Rhodes mit New Directions Herausgeschnittene Songs *'Fergalicious' von Fergie feat. will.i.am, gesungen von Kurt Hummel und Mercedes Jones mit Cheerios Hintergrundmusik *'I Melt With You' von Nouvelle Vague, während Wills erstem Gespräch mit April in der Bowlinghalle *'Home Sweet Home' von Carrie Underwood, wird in der Bowlinghalle gespielt *'Heart of Glass' von Blondie, wird in der Bowlinghalle gespielt Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Jonathan Groff' als Jesse St. James *'Kristin Chenoweth' als April Rhodes *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Michael Benjamin Washington' als Tracy Pendergrass *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Noel Arthur' als Umzugshelfer *'Earnestine Phillips' als Krankenschwester Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester Trivia *Die Episode haben in den USA 12.18 Mio. Zuschauer angesehen. *Das ist nach Spielverderberspiele die zweite Episode, in der zwei Duette von denselben Personen gesungen wurden. *Das ist die zweite Episode, in der ein Song gleich zweimal gesungen wird. A House Is Not A Home wird einmal als Solo und einmal als Mash-Up gesungen. Alles steht auf dem Spiel war die erste mit And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. *Die erste Episode, die keine Rachel-Storyline beinhaltet. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Heart of Glass genutzt wird, um April vorzustellen. Dieses Mal ist jedoch die Originalversion von Blondie zu hören, während es in April, April das Cover von Nouvelle Vague war. Fehler *Sue sagt Becky, Brittany und Santana, dass sie seit 1987 nichts anderes mehr zu sich nimmt, als ihren eigens gemixten Trank. Jedoch sieht man sie in Wer ist im Bilde? essen. *Als Carole und Finn streiten, meint sie: "Wir haben das seit 15 Jahren vorgegeben". Später im Streit sagt sie 16 Jahre. Aussagen wie diese werden jedoch ständig bei Streits wie diesem gemacht, wo etwas vor so vielen Jahren passierte, so dass die Zahlen leicht übertrieben sein können. *Die Rollerbahn ist etwas weit hergeholt. Es gibt jede Menge anderer Plätze, wo der Glee Club hätte proben können wie der Chorraum oder die Turnhalle. Des Weiteren ist es unlogisch, dass die Cheerios die Aula brauchen, da sie die meiste Zeit in der Turnhalle trainieren. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1